Make me Yours
by T3RRA-BYTE
Summary: ONE-SHOT. After a bad day of training, Aki tries to show Divine she's not useless by using other skills


Hey everyone, I'm back with another lemon fic! It was a little rushed but I hope everyone will enjoy it, even though it's Divine/Aki

Anyway, enjoy the story

Aki lies next to Divine on his bed, feeling a little sad from an earlier turn of events. On the training grounds Aki was having a practice duel with one of the members of the Arcadia Movement. She had potential, but recently she has been having trouble tapping into her power. During that duel, she was unable to control her ace monster, Black Rose Dragon. Black Rose went wild, hitting the walls with her powerful vines with full disregard for her master. The psychic duelist she was facing was trembling in fear as he kept playing protective traps to save himself from Black Rose Dragon's scarlet petals. Aki looked towards the glass behind her, paralyzed in fear while looking at Divine, hoping he'll do something, anything, anything that was close to a thought from the psychic red-head was discarded when she saw that the ceiling was collapsing. Aki could only scream as she saw she was going to die from the cave in, eyes closed tightly as she continued screaming more and more... her fears getting the best of her until she realized that nothing had hit her. She looked up, three psychic monsters were holding the roof and taking Black Rose Dragon's attack, a fourth one sweeping by and taking her as well as her opponent to safety. The three monsters let the ceiling collapse on them, destroying them along with Black Rose... Aki was disappointed in herself, afraid and sad, but none of that compared to Divine's piercing eyes

'A-am I a nuisance to him?' echoed through Aki's mind...

Aki shrugged off the painful memory, having already decided she would prove she would be useful to Divine... in some way... any way... She had to be Divine's, she just had to. Divine reclined against his bed, eyes closed, arms folded, and silent as if he was deep in his thoughts. Aki stared at him, admiring his handsome features: his dark red hair that curved on the right side of his face, his light tanned skin, and if his eyes weren't closed, she would have stared at his green eyes as well. She sat up on the bed and gave Divine a hug, placing her head on his shoulder "I'm sorry," Aki finally broke the silent that filled the room with her quiet voice, "I'm sorry that I showed weakness in that duel." Divine finally opened his eye and looked back at the girl, still quiet. "But Divine, I promise that I'll be useful to you. I will do whatever it takes to be yours. Anything!" her voice grew a little louder as she plead, but the younger psychic still did not hear a response from the older psychic. Suddenly, Aki straddled on to him, the man widens his eyes a little with this small surprise as he felt the weight of the girl sitting on top of his lower body. The girl leaned closer to his face and softly placed a kiss open his lips. "I need you Divine, only you, no one else. I'll do anything for you; I'll prove it to you. I want to make you happy." She continued to convince the man under her, but still not a word from Divine; only the serious stare from his piercing greens eyes. "Divine?" she asked him, but instead of a verbal response, she felt two hands holding her by her curvy hips; a firm, tight hold from his strong, gloved hands as his eyes traveled from her face downwards.

"I-Is this what you want, Divine?" Aki shyly asked, he didn't speak but it was something about his stare that was more than enough of an answer she wanted. Her hands shyly reached her corset as she began to undo it. Once the piece of clothing is off, she threw it on the floor. Same with her red sleeveless jacket, once Aki pulled them off, she dropped on the floor too. Divine's hand slid under her red dress and carefully rubbed it is a small circular movement. Aki took off her last piece of clothing, her light pinkish-white blouse, and laid it on the bed beside them. Swiftly, Divine slid off her remaining red dress over her head and tossed them as well. His eyes observed her semi naked figure; all that remained was her red pair of panties, her black stockings, and her black gloves. Her face was slightly flushed as Divine just looked at her body without saying a word. Tiny Goosebumps were all over her fair skinned body from the cooling air of the bedroom; her rosy pink nipples got hard as the older psychic lightly ran his gloved finger over one of the erected nipples, and then softly pinched it between his index and middle fingers. Aki let out a small, but cute, squeal of pleasure from the pinch, but she knew deep down she was getting excited and wanted him to do it again, until Divine looked at her and nudged his head. "What are you trying to say to me, Divine?" she asked, but all he did was nudged his head. "You want me to turn around?" she asked, she was able to read his facial language. As a response, he raised both his eyebrows as to tell her "Yes", so Aki did what he asked of her. She turned her whole body until her naked back was facing him. Suddenly she felt those strong hands slide up and down her back and small movements from his crotch. Aki quickly caught on to his intentions and started grinding her vagina against his crotch; feeling his trapped penis under her through the texture of his rough pants. Tiny grunts escaped his throat as his hands returned to her hips and guild her movement against him. Aki loved this sweet torture she felt her vagina grow hotter and wet with excitement, wanting to pick up the pace, but she retained herself. This was all for Divine's pleasure, and his pleasure alone. All she wanted was to show that she'll do anything for the man who saved her from her loneliness and despair, by making him happy; by either fighting for him or pleasuring him. All this is for Divine's love.

The young psychic continued her grinding, feeling his penis growing harder, forming a bulge under is pants that covered his lower body. Then Divine stopped her, and then started thrusting his hips upward, making her smaller body bounces to his thrusts. "Oh, D-Divine," Aki whined, her voice cracked trying to hold in her moans. He was teasing her body ever so sweetly; he wanted to see how badly she wanted to please him. He wanted to see how much longer she'll last, how submissive she be to him. All this and not saying one word, not showing a single facial expression; only watching her. Aki could feel herself getting lost to his body; a part of her wanted him inside her body; to claim her by her rightful owner. He grinds his bulge against her begging pussy; listening to her pleading voice cry out his name. The young psychic was lightly pushed off his body, confused as to why he stopped. He slowly turned her laying body so that her back was on the bed. Her body arched back as her flesh made contact with the cold, black silk sheets beneath her. Divine gave her no answer as he grazed those fingers over her upper body; gliding past her supple breast and her flat soft stomach until he reached her remain panties; already showing a small wet spot. The girl felt a sudden rush of pleasure as the man used his expert thumbs to massage her loin, to stimulate her. He focuses his eye on the panties, the little floral patterns that were on them and then moving his gaze to the little wet spot; she was ready for him.

Ever so carefully, Divine hooked his finger on the cloth that was between her legs. Slowly pull the cloth to the side as her vagina was in full view. Her breaths turned sharp from nervousness and willingness while Divine observed her. She has never been touched. He traces his finger round the outer lips, already slightly moist; untouched until now. He carefully spread the lips to reveal her 'flower' which has yet to be pollinated. She looked at the man, he just focused him eyes to her vagina; studying it closely. "I've never done this before" Aki finally spoke to him, fearing that he might not approve of virgins. Oh was she ever wrong. Divine never broke from his concentration, but finally after all this time, he spoke.

"So young, so innocent, and so inexperienced…" was all Divine ever said. Poor Aki didn't understand what he meant until he drew his face closer to her begging virgin pussy. Without a word, he slowly begin to lick her outer lips; long, slow licks to the lips with his eyes closed as he passes through the lips and side her wanting entrance. She wanted to cry out; she wanted to squeal out in pleasure, but she knew best, she wanted him to be lost in his bliss of pleasure at his own pace. He sucked on it, nibbled it, and flicked his tongue over her clitoris, using his skillful mouth to touch her in place she was loved to be touched. Slyly he slipped in his middle finger into her. Aki's body arched back when she felt that finger inside her, letting a soft sigh as her walls tighten around it; he could feel the hymen that was still intact. He begins to pump it as he continued to savor her taste. The girl couldn't take it any longer; she felt her very first climax building up inside her as no part of her pussy was left untouched. "I'm going to c-cum…" Aki whined quietly, but Divine didn't listen, but he very well that she'll be cumming. He pressed his mouth tightly on her pussy as Aki cried out her very first climax. He lapped up all her love juices, not missing on drop. He finally pulled away from her and reclined back on the headboard of the bed. Aki felt so turned on when Divine slowly licked his lips to lick up the remaining fluid around his mouth. It took Aki a while to catch her breath after she came until she saw his eyes moved. He looks down on himself and then looks back Aki. He repeated this movement until she finally caught on. She crawled over him and shyly ran her hand to his bulge, but Divine quickly stopped her. He face got a little more serious at her mistake, so he repeated his look again; he was actually looking at his shirt. Aki finally understood and trailed her hand over his chest. She undid the button on his green vest and opened it, and then she pulled down on the knot holding his white tie together until it completely came off and throw it on the floor. Aki began to unbutton his black shirt, little by little his well-toned lean chest was being revealed underneath. She stopped popping the buttons to examine his pecks; small scars were on his chest, telling her of his hard life as a younger man. She pulled the shirt apart and got her mouth closer to one of the man's nipples. Before she did anything, Aki looked up at Divine, he nodded his head, and she took long lick over the nipple. His hand stroked her hair as the girl tries to mimic his tongue action from earlier. Divine lightly blow on top of her head, and then she looked up at him, and then he opened his mouth a little bit; sticking out and flicking his tongue. She knows what he wants.

Aki opened her mouth and brought out her tongue and connected it to his, as they started tongue kissing. Their tongues dance with each other but Divine's quickly dominated hers with ease. Her hands rubbed against his heated chest; pinching his nipple to feel his body tense up in with pain and lust. While Aki was occupied with her heated kisses, Divine finished her job and unbuttons the remaining buttons of his; revealing his lean body. She slid her hand from his pecks to his abs and felt the tight muscles. She pulled away from the kiss and moved to his neck, while his eyes focus on her roaming hand that went lower to his belt. She looked up to him, to see if now she's allowed to proceed any further. He nodded his head and Aki got to work on his belt. The young girl didn't know what she wanted to do first, but quickly she came up with an interesting idea. Once the belt was completely off and on the floor, she place her hand on the bulge; gently rubbing it and carefully squeezing it – not too tight, but not too gentle – to stimulate him. Without a word, Divine threw his head back and took in deep breaths as Aki massaged his throbbing cock, still trapped within his pants. Little by little, Aki got a bit more aggressive with her rubbing, but Divine was getting too impatient for her to just release his trapped cock, so he would buck his hips as if to tell her just unzip his pants already – not that he didn't like her exciting him like this. Eventually Aki got the hint and shyly pulled down the zipper because she had never seen a penis, outside of a medical book. The bulge freed itself a little bit but his penis still wanted to be freed from the boxer-briefs. She softly placed her hand on the bulge and felt its warmth threw the fabric; it was hard yet soft at the same time. Soon enough, she found the hole on his boxers where his penis can be easily pulled out from; her heart skipped a beat and her face began to blush like crazy, nervous to see what it looks like. Aki carefully slipped her fingers through the hole and cautiously pull out the meat. Aki's hand trembled slightly as she wrapped it around Divine's dick, holding it loosely at first, her hand unsure as she started to stroke him while shyly staring at Divine's eyes. After a few strokes Aki decided to try and hold him tighter, only getting him to grunt, Aki let go and sighed before holding Divine's cock with both her hands, making sure to squeeze him not too hard before starting to jerk him, her palms rubbing either side of his meat as she moved her hands up and down. As Aki wondered if she was doing it right she heard a small moan from Divine, her face had a bright smile for a moment; glad to bring pleasure to the man she loved. Aki kept her giving Divine a hand-job, a few times her thumbs would brush against Divine's tip. Aki gulped softly as Divine's moans came more often when she teased his tip, she looked down at his penis, breathing softly on it before licking the tip, tasting the man's meat for the first time, a strong taste invaded her, not as bad as she thought it would be. She tasted Divine a few more times with her flicking tongue before taking the whole tip inside of her, suckling on it and slowly scrapping her teeth against it while she was quickly growing fond of the taste, her hands travelled lower to cup Divine's balls. Aki shut her eyes tightly, sucking out Divine's pre-cum before moving her head down to take the man into her mouth as much as she could, a few inches of Divine out of her mouth when she's done. Aki stayed like that a little, massaging Divine's testicles while she felt his cock inside of her wet, warm mouth, loving his overwhelming taste as she started pulling it out, slowly, until once again it was only the tip of it inside of her and then she moved her head down. She slowly kept doing the same process each time faster, his scent making it hard for her to focus on sucking him as well. Divine kept looking at Aki with his throbbing cock mostly inside of her little mouth while she gave him head, her pace finally getting fast as she looked at him, by his face she would guess he's not satisfied, but the feeling of the pulsating cock in her mouth told her otherwise. She squeezed his balls softly and pushed Divine all the way inside of her mouth, his head getting into her ready throat, the sudden wave of pleasure getting Divine as he came into her throat. Aki quickly pulled him out enough for him to dump his load into her mouth rather than directly into her throat, Aki happily sucking all of the seed out of Divine, the sweet taste of it taking Aki by surprise. Once his orgasm was over, Divine started to tap his fingers on the night table.

Aki became slightly confused at his action as he continues to tap the table; what was he trying to tell her? She crawled over his body and reached out for the small handle to open the cabinet. Once the cabinet was opened, she quickly found the many condom packs inside; oh she knew very well what Divine wanted. She blinked as she held up the packs, separating one from the rest and very carefully opened it, scared of accidentally tearing the condom as well. Once done Aki took the condom, unsure if it would fit around Divine, but eventually, she got the small latex cover on his tip at least. With one quick slip through, the condom now fully covered his penis, like a glove, which in turn Divine flicked his fingers; signaling her to lie on top of him. Aki crawled back up his body, to a point where his face met her breasts as his hands grabbed whole of her small butt, spreading them apart. Divine didn't look at her, but focused his attention to her ass, "D-Divine…" she whimpered, "please be gentle." No reply back, Divine closed his eyes and slowly, ever so slowly, began entering her body, "AHH~" Aki cried as his cock started to stretch out her virgin hole. Slower and slower he kept pushing in until he reached her hymen, but before he went any further, he looked up at her; her eyes were being filled with tears and her breather became sharper, but he said nothing – only observing her. "P-Please... e-enjoy m-my pussy..." was all Aki whispered under her breath, "I-I'm yours…" He kept he gaze on her, and when her brown eyes met with his green eyes, he swiftly bucked his hips upward, tearing the fleshly barrier apart.

The pain surged through her body from the impact of his cock popping her cherry; her legs shook and felt weak, but Aki need to be strong for him. She tried to hold in her pain and kept her gaze lock on to Divine's. He bucked his hips in and out of her in slow but hard pace; he didn't give her time to adjust herself with his member filling her up, but he knew that she could take. Aki finally got used to his cock as she shook her hips to match his pace; every thrust and every push they made her feel more in sync with his body. Again Divine didn't speak, but he let out moans of pleasure with every strong thrust up her body and since her breasts were bouncing in front of his face, he took this opportunity to bring him mouth to one of them and suck on it. His skillful mouth teased her tit as her grazed the nipple with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue, all the while his lower body did work on Aki. "OHHH~ AHH! D-DIVINE!" she cried out to him, her vagina clutched around his cock tighter, but then suddenly, Divine slip through her butt and quickly slipped a his middle finger inside her ass and pumped it just as strong too. This sudden surge of pain and pleasure make the girl gasped as her hand scratched his bare chest, and Divine gritted his teeth to try and with stand the pain; fresh blood could be seen on his body from the scratches Aki left behind.

"I'm so sorry!" she tried to apologies, but all she saw was his serious face, followed by a low growl from his throat. Suddenly, without warning, Divine quickly pulled out of Aki and roughly laid her back against his chest, and then reenters her pussy just as rough and sped up his thrusts. He grabbed hold of both her breasts and squeezed them tightly and kept fucking her harder and harder. Aki's body was being over taken by both pain and ecstasy, she wanted him to stop, but she knew that deep down, she wanted him this badly; she may cry in pain but she wanted more of him. She could feel her climax coming so soon, so she threw her back and cried for more pleasurable pain. "THAT'S IT! RIGHT THERE! AHHHHHH~ M-MAKE ME YOURS, DIVINE! TAKE ALL OF ME AND MAKE ME YOURS!" she cried out loud as she came hard on him. He could hold back anymore and with one loud moan, Divine came; releasing all his seeds inside the latex condom. Aki fell back and rest on Divine's side, gasping for air as her fatigue started to take its toll on her; same for Divine who weakly opened his eyes and look at her sweating, tired body. "Divine," she spoke in a tired voice, "I'll be yours, if that is what you wish." Aki closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Divine could only chuckle as he ran his finger on her cheek.

"Silly Aki, you've been mine this whole time…"


End file.
